


One Percent Will Have To Do

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [90]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles and Laura are BFFs. Laura does some frankly excellent scheming (is she does say so herself) to get Stiles and Derek together. It sort of works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/144881902251/youngerderek-being-all-sad-cause-he-thinks-laura) for this prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Younger!Derek being all sad 'cause he thinks Laura is dating her BFF Stiles but not really she just makes him think that because she likes messing with him and Stiles is completely oblivious and doesn't get why Lauras cute nerdy brother glares at him_
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed.

”Okay, what did I do?” Stiles whispers, and Laura makes a small hum of acknowledgement without taking her eyes off the TV. ”Your brother’s been giving me the hairy eyeball for like thirty minutes now. Seriously, did I do something to tick him off? If I did, please tell me so I can make it right. You _know_ I’m trying to stay on his good side.”

 

Laura snorts. ”Yeah, I know.”

 

Stiles shushes her softly, because while Derek has finally redirected his scowling to his book instead of Stiles’ face, his ears probably work fine.

 

”Don’t worry about it, man, I got this,” Laura murmurs. Alarm bells go off immediately, and Stiles pokes her until she turns her full and annoyed attention to him. ”What?”

 

”Laur, what did you do?”

 

”I did you a solid, that’s what.”

 

Stiles is not at all convinced, and the placating smooch on the cheek she gives him does nothing to alleviate his worry. It does make Derek snap a pencil clean in half at the table where he’s still doing homework, and Stiles knows something’s going on here. But he’ll be damned if he can figure out what.

 

”Look, whatever you did, Laur, I don’t think it’s working, so I’m just gonna go see if I can smooth things over with Derek, alright?”

 

”Fine,” Laura grumbles and makes herself more comfortable on the couch as he leaves it.

 

Derek looks like he’d rather eat razor blade soup than talk to Stiles, but he also doesn’t go away, so Stiles takes it as an invitation to sit down at the table. ”History paper?”

 

”Mhm,” Derek grunts.

 

”Finished mine earlier today. Laura was a bro and let me borrow her notes from last year.”

 

”That’s nice of her.” Derek ’s voice is surprisingly cold. He’s usually rabidly protective and loving when it comes to his family, and Stiles stares at him.

 

”What, she didn’t let you borrow them too?”

 

Derek shrugs. ”Didn’t have to.”

 

”Right, of course, you wouldn’t need them, would you.” Stiles knows history is Derek’s favorite subject, and if he’d thought there was any chance in hell it could happen, Stiles would ask Derek to study with him. Only, by _studying_ he really means ten percent studying and nintey percent making out.  A guy can dream.

 

”I’m… glad she’s treating you well,” Derek says suddenly, and Stiles blinks in confusion.

 

”Yeah, I mean. She’s a good friend.”

 

Derek finally looks up, brows creased. ”You mean… girlfriend.”

 

Stiles sputters so hard he nearly falls off his chair. ” _What?! No!_ I would never! Like, don’t get me wrong, she’s an amazing woman and will make some lucky guy or gal very scared and horny some day, but I am not that guy or girl, and I will never be, okay?”

 

Derek stares at him for another long moment before slamming down the pencil that replaced the broken one, and gets up with a shriek of chair on hardwood. ”Excuse me,” he growls, and Laura vaults over the back of the couch and out of the room as Derek chases after her.

 

”I was trying to help!” Stiles hears Laura squeal from somewhere out back, and Stiles might be a little blinded by the beauty and awesomeness of all the Hales who have somehow taken him under their wing, but he’s not a complete idiot, and everything suddenly clicks in his mind, making him grin stupidly, because how did he not see it?

 

Derek comes back in a few minutes later with twigs in his hair and a very charming flush to his face, but also a swagger that says he totally won the scuffle. Stiles smiles goofily at him, because god, he’s sweet on this man.

 

”So,” Stiles says. ”Since that’s out of the way, why don’t me and you study for that history paper together?”

 

There’s a pregnant pause while Derek stares at him again, more confused than hurt now, the difference obvious now that Stiles knows that’s what it was. ”I thought you said you’d finished it?”

 

”I have.”

 

”So why would- _oh_.”

 

It’s beautiful, the moment Derek catches on. And Stiles totally gets his wish. In fact, the ratio is more like one percent studying and the rest is making out.

 

End.


End file.
